


Kingdom Hearts: Deep Dive

by MasterOfMemez96



Series: Scuba Femslash Stories [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kairi, Bisexual Olette, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Groping, Larxene is the naughty one, Lesbian Aqua, Lesbian Larxene, Lesbian Naminé, Lesbian Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Nervous Xion, Rated M for Larxene doing potentially sexual things with Aqua, Scuba Diving, Smut I think for the Aqua/Larxene bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMemez96/pseuds/MasterOfMemez96
Summary: Scuba instructor Aqua is taking her students Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Olette for their first open-water dive, but there's someone waiting under the waves for the teacher.
Relationships: Aqua/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Scuba Femslash Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176128
Kudos: 1





	Kingdom Hearts: Deep Dive

“Okay, students! We’re here!” said Aqua, bringing her speedboat, the Gummi Ship, to a halt.  
Kairi and her girlfriend Olette ran up to Aqua from the back of the boat, where they were soon joined by Namine and her girlfriend Xion.  
“I’ve never been to a coral reef before,” said Kairi excitedly, “This’ll be so cool! Are you excited, Olette?”  
“Yeah,” said Olette, squeezing Kairi’s hand, “I can’t wait to see some weird crazy fish or something like that.”  
“Um...there won’t be any sharks, will there?” Xion asked nervously.  
“Don’t worry, Xion,” Namine giggled, pressing a kiss to Xion’s cheek, “I looked it up, there are no sharks in these waters.”  
“She’s right, Xion,” said Aqua reassuringly, “No sharks, so there’s nothing to worry about.” She turned to her four students and said, “Now, do you all have your wetsuits on?”  
“Yep,” said Namine, twirling around to show off her white wetsuit. Xion did the same with her black wetsuit.  
“I love how yours looks on you, Miss Aqua!” said Kairi, fiddling with the zipper on the back of her pink wetsuit, until Olette helped zip it up for her, having gotten her own orange wetsuit on with no issue.  
“Thank you, Kairi! That’s so sweet of you,” said Aqua, looking down at her own blue wetsuit. Unlike the other four, hers was VERY form-fitting, emphasizing her ass and breasts. It was a gift from her girlfriend, so that explained why it was so...that.  
“Hey, Miss Aqua,” Namine piped up, “Didn’t you say your girlfriend was going to show up?”  
“Yeah, you were going to introduce her to us, right?” Xion added.  
“Yes, but she had a change of plans and couldn’t make it,” Aqua sighed, “But let’s not dwell on that. It’s time to gear up!”  
****  
A few minutes later, all five of them were all suited up in their scuba gear, standing on the edge of the Gummi Ship.  
“Okay, are we all ready?” Aqua asked, “Do you have your dive buddies?”  
“Yep!” said Kairi, putting her arm around Olette’s shoulders.  
“Uh huh,” Xion nodded nervously, holding Namine’s hand tightly.  
“It’s okay, Xion,” said Namine, squeezing Xion’s hand reassuringly, “I’ll be with you.”  
“We’ll all be close by to each other,” said Olette, “You’ll be perfectly safe.”  
“Come on, let’s go!” said Kairi, pulling her mask over her eyes and nose, then jamming her regulator into her mouth. Olette did the same, and they both stepped over the edge of the Gummi Ship and plunged into the water. Xion and Namine followed suit, joining their friends in the ocean below. Aqua was the last one in, after doing one last air check.  
The water was very clear today, so they could all identify each other easily enough. In addition to their uniquely-colored wetsuits, their scuba gear was also color-coded to each girl. Aqua’s mask, regulator, and fins were light blue, Kairi’s were bright pink, Olette’s were orange, Xion’s were black, and Namine’s were white.  
Aqua wrote “How are we?” on her waterproof notepad and held it up for her students to see. Kairi, Olette, Namine, and Xion all gave the “OK” sign to let Aqua know they were good. Aqua then gave them a thumbs-up, indicating that they could go wherever they wanted as long as they stayed in her sight. Kairi and Olette immediately swam off towards the reef, while Namine and Xion floated over to watch a school of fish.  
“Bllllllbbllbbll…,” Aqua sighed into her regulator. She knew they were sensible enough to not get into trouble, like recklessly checking holes for eels, so she could relax for a bit. Aqua loved being in the ocean, it was just so calming and serene to be in. It was one of those places where she could just float there, stare at the bubbles floating up from her regulator, and forget all her problems, at least until her air ran out.  
But she couldn’t do that today. She needed to keep an eye on her students, just in case they floated off into a strong current or something.  
“I wonder what they’re doing right now,” Aqua thought.  
****  
“Ollltt!” Kairi bubbled, waving her arms at her girlfriend, “Llllk ffft thlls!”  
Olette swam over to where Kairi was floating to see what she was looking at. Just a few feet in front of Kairi were two scallops swimming around, opening and closing their shells like giant mouths. Neither girl had seen anything like it before, and it was immensely entertaining. The two scallops danced around each other, snapping at each other over and over, until one gave up and swam away. Kairi and Olette clapped their hands (which is really difficult to do underwater) for the victor, then swam off to explore some more.  
“Mmmmfmmm…,” Kairi hummed to herself, taking in the majesty of the coral reef around her. She had never been in such a beautiful place before, not even when she went to the Amazon with Sora and Riku. The reef itself was just so colorful and teeming with life, if she didn’t have limited air, Kairi felt like she could stay here forever.  
“Kllrll,” Olette burbled. Kairi looked up to see Olette floating in front of her, holding a bouquet of shiny green seaweed out to her. There weren’t any flowers on the reef, so she had to go with the next best thing. Kairi eagerly grabbed the seaweed bouquet and held it close to her. Her mask prevented her from smelling it, but she didn’t care.  
“Thllnk yllf, Olltt!” Kairi exclaimed, hugging Olette fiercely. Olette hugged her back eagerly, even though it was a little awkward with their scuba gear. After a while, they pulled back, albeit still gripping each other’s shoulders.  
Kairi then had an idea. She removed the regulator from her mouth, and leaned closer towards her girlfriend. Olette seemed to have the same idea, as she removed her own regulator, and pressed her lips to Kairi’s. They’d never kissed underwater, but it felt absolutely amazing. Kairi briefly thought she died, and this was her heaven. Unfortunately, their lungs began aching for air, and the girls had to break apart and reinsert their regulators into their mouths for precious oxygen.  
“Hllbblblb…,” Olette murmured, looking at her air gauge. They still had an hour’s worth of air left in their tanks, so they could explore some more. Olette took Kairi’s hand in hers, and they swam off to see what they could find next.  
****  
Meanwhile, Namine and Xion were having a more calming experience. Well, more calming after Xion got over her nervousness of everything that entered the corner of her eye. Namine did her best to calm Xion down so she didn’t burn through her air really fast.  
“Shhlblhlbll…,” Namine whispered, holding her index finger in front of Xion’s regulator.  
“Hhhhh...phhhh...hhhhh...phhhh,” Xion took several deep breaths as she calmed down. Namine gently took hold of Xion’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and they swam off to the reef.  
Namine was especially looking forward to sketching the reef and the animals living in it. From what she saw in pictures, the structures of the reef were much more complex than anything she had drawn before, so she knew it would be a fun challenge for her. She sat down on a rock next to the reef (which was hard to do, considering the water was always pushing her around) and pulled out her waterproof notepad and pen, and started to draw.  
Xion tried to appreciate the beauty and majesty of the reef around her, but her eyes were mostly on her girlfriend. Namine’s wetsuit wasn’t nearly as form-fitting as Aqua’s, but it did hug her body in ways that made Xion’s face hot. She was mesmerized by Namine’s long blonde hair flowing around her face, the determined expression on her face as she drew with finesse Xion never thought possible, the inhaling and exhaling sounds coming from Namine’s regulator…  
“Shllln?” Namine burbled, waving her hand in front of Xion’s face, snapping her back to attention.  
“Slllry,” Xion apologized, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Namine let out a muffled giggle, and showed Xion what she had drawn so far. It was a section of the reef with anemones, brain and tubular coral, and a few different kinds of fish Xion didn’t know the name on.  
Namine made a new page and wrote, “Will you be in the picture?”  
“Mll?” Xion bubbled, surprised. Namine nodded, pointing to where she wanted her to be, which was between two bunches of tubular coral. Xion sat cross-legged on a rock, careful not to damage the coral, and held up her hand in the “OK” sign, as Namine got to work, drawing furiously.  
“Hllbblblbb…,” Xion exhaled, actually getting relaxed. She was surprised by how much she was enjoying being in the ocean. The gentle current of the water combined with the ambience of the reef made her feel like she was in a beautiful dream. Of course, one look at her pretty girlfriend reminded Xion of the real reason why she agreed to be here.  
“Yllsh!” Namine suddenly exclaimed, holding out her finished picture triumphantly. Xion thought it looked amazing, though she noticed that she was drawn somewhat more curvy than usual. Namine’s cheeks flushed red, but Xion put her arm around her shoulders reassuringly, giving her a content nod.  
Then, out of the corner of her eye, Xion noticed a green eel peeking its head out of a hole in the reef, sneaking its way towards Namine. Xion tapped on Namine’s shoulders and pointed behind her, which made Namine turn around to see the eel.  
“EEMMPF!” Namine shrieked, nearly spitting out her regulator, swimming to hide behind Xion, who had to bite down on her regulator mouthpiece to stop herself from laughing. The eel quickly backed into its hole, probably traumatized for life.  
Namine peeked out from behind Xion, then let out a long sigh when she realized the eel was gone. Xion tousled Namine’s hair lovingly, feeling so much better than she did twenty minutes ago. Namine wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, hugging her tightly, and Xion did the same. They knew they had nothing to fear when they were together.  
Suddenly, without prior warning, Namine removed her regulator and kissed Xion on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled sweetly at Xion, which was all the motivation she needed. Xion spat out her own regulator and kissed Namine on her full pink lips. Namine eagerly kissed Xion back, wrapping her arms around her neck. They felt like they could stay that way forever, until…  
“Hlll, Nllmllnlll! Shlln!” Kairi bubbled.  
Xion and Namine pulled apart and reinserted their regulators, turning to see Kairi and Olette floating a few feet away from them. Olette gestured towards herself and pointed to something in the distance. Namine and Xion looked at each other warmly, gripped each other’s hands, and swam over to their friends.  
****  
“Aw, how adorable,” Aqua thought to herself as she watched her students from a distance. She loved how wholesome they were with their relationships, especially when her relationship with her girlfriend was...decidedly less than wholesome. Aqua put that thought out of her head and swam over to a collection of colorful rocks on the reef, keeping a careful eye on her students as they went over to gawk at some sea turtles. Aqua remembered when she was their age, and she was absolutely mesmerized by sea turtles during her first open-water dive.  
Then, without warning, a pair of arms grabbed Aqua from behind and pulled her over to behind the pile of rocks, pinning her hands behind her back.  
“MMMMMPPHHH!” Aqua let out a muffled yell, struggling against her captor, at least until she saw who it was.  
“Hllll, Lllkwlll,” Larxene burbled.  
“Lllrkshllln?” Aqua responded, confused. Larxene let go of her, and laid down on the rocks, showing off her black wetsuit, which was just as skin-tight as Aqua’s. Her mask, regulator, and fins were the same bright yellow-green as her hair.  
Aqua wrote on her notepad, “I thought you had a change of plans.” Larxene shrugged, then took Aqua’s notepad and wrote, “Nah, I just wanted to surprise you.” She gave Aqua an almost hungry look, and though her mouth was hidden by her regulator, Aqua knew Larxene was grinning from ear to ear.  
“But now that I’m here, we can have some fun,” Larxene wrote.  
Aqua snatched her notepad back and wrote, “But I’m watching my students. I need to supervise them so they don’t go astray.”  
Larxene grabbed the notepad from her and wrote, “They can take care of themselves for a few minutes. Let’s just relax, me and you.”  
Before Aqua could protest, Larxene pinned Aqua to the rock pile, and immediately started roaming her hands all over Aqua’s body. Aqua’s wetsuit really did do a great job of highlighting Larxene’s favorite parts of her.  
“Mfffff…,” Aqua moaned as Larxene grasped her breasts, kneading them gently but firmly.  
“Mmmmglbblbb…,” Larxene grunted as she tipped Aqua over onto her stomach, feeling up her prominent, firm backside. Just for fun, she lightly smacked it, earning a muffled squeak from her girlfriend.  
Aqua knew she should be watching over her students, but she was enjoying this far too much for the thought to fully form. Especially when Larxene flipped her back onto her back (or, the air tank strapped to her back) and started to unzip her wetsuit. Aqua and Larxene’s matching wetsuits had their zippers on the front for this very purpose, and Larxene was not going to let an opportunity slip her by.  
“Mmmlllfflmmm…,” Aqua moaned even louder and harder as Larxene unzipped her wetsuit down to her waist, exposing Aqua’s bare breasts. Larxene went back to groping Aqua’s boobs, as Aqua lay there and let out muffled grunts and moans of pleasure.  
“Llllk thlls, Lllkwlll?” Larxene bubbled, tracing her index fingernails around Aqua’s hardened nipples.  
“Mmmhmm,” Aqua nodded, as she stealthily reached for Larxene’s zipper, and pulled it down, fully exposing her girlfriend’s front. Larxene’s rack wasn’t quite as big as Aqua’s, but it was more than good enough.  
Larxene let out a muffled chuckle and just laid down on top of Aqua, both women wrapping their arms and legs around each other in a passionate embrace.  
“Mllssh Lllkwlll?” said a voice.  
Aqua and Larxene looked up to see Kairi, Olette, Namine, and Xion all floating a few feet in front of them, their eyes practically popping out of their masks. Quickly, both women untangled themselves and zipped up their wetsuits, their faces as red as a starfish.  
Kairi pointed to her air gauge, noting that it was in the red zone. Aqua looked at hers and noticed the same thing, so she signaled everyone to go up to the surface and back to the boat.  
****  
“Well, I think our first open-water dive was a complete success!” said Aqua triumphantly, once everyone had gotten back to the boat and changed back into their regular clothes.  
“Yeah, I’d say YOU certainly enjoyed it,” Xion laughed, “Is she your girlfriend?”  
“That’s right, kiddo,” said Larxene, putting her arm around Aqua’s shoulders, “Your sexy teacher and I are quite the couple, aren’t we?” She gave Aqua a sly grin, which made Aqua blush again.  
“Larxene…,” Aqua sighed, “We are NOT getting into this in front of the children.”  
“Hey, speak for yourself,” said Larxene, “I know you were immensely enjoying being fu-”  
Aqua cut her off by clamping her hand over her girlfriend’s mouth, then said, “So, what about the rest of you?”  
“Olette gave me this wonderful seaweed bouquet!” said Kairi, kissing Olette on the cheek while holding a jar containing the seaweed.  
“Namine made an excellent drawing of the reef,” Xion piped up.  
“Don’t forget you were in it,” Namine added, holding up her drawing.  
“Whoa, this is really good!” said Olette, “Though Xion isn’t quite that curvy.”  
Namine blushed again while Xion laughed.  
“Oh, you kids,” Larxene chuckled, “Just wait until you get to our age.”  
“That’s enough from you,” Aqua scolded lightly, before kissing Larxene, “Now then, let’s head home.”  
****  
Two weeks later, the six of them returned to the reef. This time, they all swam together as a group, discovering new parts of the reef they had never seen before. But the best part was that this time, Kairi had brought a camera.  
“Lllklly, lllffrllylln,” Aqua burbled into her regulator, setting the camera on a fifteen-second timer, “Slly chlllss!” She quickly swam back to the others, putting her arm around Larxene, and she did the same for her. Kairi and Olette were holding hands, as were Namine and Xion. Aqua and Larxene shared a loving look, then turned their attention back to the camera.  
“Chlllss!” all six of them bubbled, as the camera light flashed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where the Aqua/Larxene ship came from. Probably because they're the only Kingdom Hearts F/F ship who can actually do smut without raising too many eyebrows. Whatever, I'm down for it.


End file.
